


Thanks for Nothing

by OnyxIsNotOverdramatic



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, Other, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, and virgil just punts himself over to the light side, anxiety is kind of a jerk, basically just the duke being the duke, blame the duke, cuz he can, duke is slightly ooc, idk XD, not rlly violence, slight innuendo, smol sad, so is deceit i think, this accidentally got sad, this is before accepting anxiety, this is just after anxiety reveals himself to the lightsides, thomas knows about him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxIsNotOverdramatic/pseuds/OnyxIsNotOverdramatic
Summary: Virgil leaves to the light sides without telling the dark sides. Needless to say, they aren't happy about it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Thanks for Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> whoops, this happened haha

Deceit sat on top of the fridge in the dark side’s kitchen, his legs swinging. He huffed, pulling his legs up, letting his toes just over the edge of the fridge. He stared at them before looking around, noting the dirty dishes piled in the sink and the ever-dripping faucet. 

He grimaced, itching to clean it but the exhaustion in his bones and laziness stopped him. He would ask Remus to do the dishes, but with how it went  _ last _ time, well.. He didn’t feel like having to deal with Remus breaking everything as well as himself in the garbage disposal again. 

Virgil was off doing god knows what, and the others he didn’t even know where they were half the time. Being the only responsible person this side of the mindscape was difficult. Virgil was actually decent, but that’s not important. Then again, Deceit wasn’t really one to talk, as he was sitting on the fridge for literally no reason that even he knew of. 

Deceit yawned. He sighed, carefully perching himself like a vulture on the edge of the fridge before hopping down, landing on his feet with a huff. He stretched himself out, before walking into the messy living room. Might as well try to find the anxious bean otherwise known as Virgil. 

He strolled lazily down the hallway to the right of the living room, passing various doors as he went. He hummed a tune lightly under his breath, glancing at each door until finally, at the end of the hall, he got to Virgil’s door. Or… where Virgil’s door  _ should _ be. 

In its place was just a bare wall, not even an outline of where the door used to be. It took Deceit’s brain a moment to process what he was seeing, and another second until his brain was scrambling in panic to figure out  _ what the hell was going on _ . 

Deceit quickly did a mental scan of the dark side of the mindscape, searching for Virgil’s signature truth and his anxious aura. There were traces, but one thing was clear: Virgil was gone. There could only really be one way this would be possible. 

Virgil had left this side of the mindscape. For good. He had gone to the light sides, without even saying goodbye. Betrayal and hurt stabbed Deceit’s heart, piercing the tough wall that he had built there, his worry for the other present but he shoved it aside viciously. 

_ Traitor _ , his brain hissed with venom,  _ he doesn’t care, he left his family behind for  _ **_them_ ** . Deceit shook his head, denying it.  _ No, he must have had a reason, he wouldn’t have left for nothing _ . But what if he did..? No, no, there must be another explanation, another side of the story. 

“Hey, Dee!!”

He jumped, turning around, clasping a startled hand to his thudding heart. His mind slowly processed a beaming Remus, wearing pajamas and clutching a ripped and decapitated teddy bear. Deceit sighed, his heart slowing calming as he said, “Yes, Remus? What  _ isn’t  _ it that you want?” 

Remus bounced on his toes, swaying back and forth. “Well, I was looking for you because my teddy bear ripped again and I’m bored.” Remus stopped for a moment, peering around Deceit confusedly, before looking into Deceit’s heterochromatic eyes and saying in a slightly worried voice, “Where’s Virge’s door? I was going to ask if he could hang out..” 

Deceit felt his heart clench sadly, glancing behind him before looking back at Remus, clearing his throat as he mumbled, “Virgil-Virgil is, uh.. He left, for a bit.” 

Remus blinked, asking, “He left? Where’d he go? When is he coming back? Heh,  _ coming back.” _ Deceit felt a vehement hatred for Virgil-No, Anxiety, at that moment. He left him with Remus, he left Remus, he left the others, not even thinking of how they’d be affected or how they would feel. He didn’t even explain where he was going or why. 

He didn’t care about them. 

Deceit pushed those thoughts away, for now, paying attention to the sad man child in front of him. “Anxiety went to the light sides. He’s not coming back.” 

Remus gasped softly, looking down before anger pulsed in his eyes. He grit his teeth, growling out, “How  _ dare _ he. How  **_dare_ ** he?! I guess I finally get to find out how many licks it takes to get to the center of a human spinal cord!!” 

Deceit startled, looking vaguely horrified. He flailed his arms in a semi-placating manner, exclaiming, “Woah, ok, no, how about we  _ not _ do that, calm down. I get that you’re angry, trust me, so am I, but… he had to have had a reason, ok? Remember, we still have our memories of him, he couldn’t have changed that much, right? He’s still Virgil.” 

Deceit wasn’t sure if he believed half of what he said, but it seemed to calm the Duke, who stilled before turning around and sighing. In an instant, the negative emotion vanished as the Duke let out a whoop and skipped away, laughing maniacally. As he got farther away, all Deceit could hear was, “Ohh, imagine a lady giving birth to a live bat!! What if your toenails grew the other way?” and many other disturbing thoughts and phrases, growing fainter with every passing moment. 

Deceit stared for after him absentmindedly, before partially turning back to where the door was. He glared at the empty spot, a reminder of what the other had done. 

He hissed under his breath, “Thanks for nothing,  _ Anxiety _ ,” before striding down the hallway, his hat casting a shadow over his face, his caplet swooshing behind him, his heart cold.


End file.
